It's Just Training
by matou-meow
Summary: SasuNaru Sasuke is having immoral dreams about a certian blonde haired rivial. These thoughts are driving him mad. How can he advoid him when he is forced to be on a new team with him? But when Sasuke acts upon these urges would his team be destroyed?
1. Introduction

**matou's and meow's snazzy intro… **

**matou: **I was thinking, meow...

**meow: **We talked about your thinking habit.

**matou: **I'll just ignore that.We should show off our exquisite writing skills.

**meow: **Hmm. Maybe you should think more often. Sounds like a good plan.

**matou**: Hai; in a high definition fan fiction. It'll be so real you'll have a hard time telling the difference from reality.

**meow: **Well of course we could! I mean with my envy-worthy writing skills...

**matou:** And my unmatchable story ideas? We could…

**meow: **Start a fan fiction, and a new partnership?

**matou: **Hai!

**A/N:** With matou's high definition ideas and meow's envy-worth writing skills, we combined our strengths too bring to you this _adventure-borderline-yaoi-Naruto-fan-fiction_. Two real live egotistical people worked together to create this fan fiction: matou and meow.

**A/N:** Chinkyaku! Thank you for selecting this fan fiction. Both meow and I worked very hard on it, and I hope you enjoy it. Some things to go over… We use a lot of words that are in different languages, but there will be footnotes at the bottom.

One last thing; this:

Means a time skip. Well read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** We _do not own_ Naruto. But Naru will always be matou's kawaii bishi! As Sasuke will always be meow's kawaii kami!

**A/N: **matou and meow really aren't egotistical.


	2. Invitations

**It's _Just_ Training**

By: matou and meow

**Chapter 1**

_**Invitation**_

**Normal POV**

Tsunade pushed back her chair from her desk, which seemingly had been invaded by unorganized papers, folders, and an outlandish wooden box during the long night. Empty sake bottles littered the perimeter of her desk and chair, covering piles of bills she still had to pay off.

Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, showing that she had stayed up all night; something she obviously wasn't use to. Just as she thought that she could close her eyes and take a nap the door flung open, revealing a wheezing and sputtering Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade, too lazy and tired to lift her body and greet her young attendant lifted one arm in response.

"Hai, I'm here."

Taking a swig of cold and lumpy coffee to give her strength, Tsunade slammed her chipped, orange mug on top of a stack of important papers. Standing, she made her way erratically towards the door.

"They're done...They're in the wooden box on my desk. Now I have some to go and do some last minute things before the Orientation."

Shizune smiled gleefully as she watched Tsunade exit the room. Her stomach didn't feel like it wasn't there any more, now that she knew that the invitations were done.

Sliding toward the desk she opened the handsome box and laid eyes on the carefully decorated yellow envelopes. Every one of the nine students' named sprawled out in perfect calligraphy writing across the front and on the back was sealed with the Konoha leaf symbol.

The door opened and shadows of three figures entered the room, each one completely silent. Shizune than declared in a serious tone,

"The invitations should be sent out quickly."

**Naruto's POV**

BEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEP

A deafening and foreign sound tore me from my peaceful slumber. I buried my face in my feathery pillow and groaned. That was when I realized that I don't remember setting my alarm clock.

I looked up towards my calendar but nothing indicated that I had anything important going on this month, let alone today. I strained myself trying to remember if today had any implication of my alarm going off.

BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEP

The sound continued; the stuffy atmosphere of my room added to this earsplitting beeping sound making it almost impossible to think straight. I slammed down on the button making it peaceful at last. I straightened up and declared sleepily,

"I didn't set my alarm...So-"

"No, but I did."

The interrupting voice was sort of soft, yet obviously male. I swiveled around and stood, but I quickly realized that it was a mistake. The sheets wrapped tightly around my legs, and I began to sway back and forth fluttering my arms preventing me from toppling to the ground.

But gravity had its way with me and I landed face first onto the floorboards. After the 'oof' of my head bouncing up from the floor I turned my head and glared daggers up at Kakashi-sensei.

"Yo."

Kakashi responded in that voice that irked Gai-sensei. I decided that it irked me as well. I tore the covers off my legs, demanding,

"What do you want?"

Kakashi handed me a decorated yellow envelope that had my name sprawled out in the middle. I took it and quirked an eyebrow up at him.

"Congratulations."

Was all he said before disappearing.

**Sasuke's POV**

_That dream…_

I awoke to sunlight on my face and a cool and gentle breeze on my skin- it would have been a blissful awaking had not one paranoid thought entered my mind. 'Who opened my window?'

I opened my eyes, glancing at the foot of my bed, and nearly jumped at the horror sight before me. I was also stunned too see the nuisance standing in my room. It was Uzumaki Naruto, jumping around holding something yellow in his hands and gloating,

"Look what I got Sasuke! Let's see who's stronger now!"

I didn't care what he was holding, but he put one hand behind his head and the other held out a piece of paper. This pose was like his signature move I swear it. "_You are cordially invited_..." I didn't bother reading the rest for I stood up and narrowed my eyes into slits as I growled,

"Get out Naru-"

Before I could finish I heard a cheerful knock, followed by the door being thrown open, inviting Sakura in. 'Oh yes Sakura, you can come in,' I bitterly said in my head. I looked away and continued thinking, 'Now that we're all here let's have tea and crumpets.' A small smirk flickered across my lips at that thought.

The bubblegum-pink haired girl paid no attention to Naruto as she skipped inwards and handed me an envelope similar to the one Naruto had. I looked at it. 'What time did these guys wake up, at the crack of dawn?' I thought as I took the envelope from my over eccentric teammate.

I would never admit it out loud, however, these envelopes sparked some curiosity deep inside me, and if Naruto was gloating about it to the point where he had to break into my apartment just to brag; it had to be something interesting. I carefully opened it with my thumb.

I heard Naruto jump back I felt his body tense up, and from the corner of my eye saw him point an accusing finger toward Sakura and then I heard him start sputtering question after question,

"Nani! Kakashi never mentioned that Sasuke was invited! Why did you deliver it? Why didn't Kakashi just deliver it himself? Since they're such good buddies an all!"

His voice deteriorated into bitter grumbling that irked me to no end.

Was Naruto still mad over the training Kakashi and I did during the chuunin exams? I thought we were even since he got to train with one of the legendary Sannins, Jaiaiya.

I knew Sakura could only take so much of Naruto before she exploded, and I was right for within seconds Sakura began to shout back her hands on her hips,

"Kakashi was at my place earlier! He had some urgent _business_ he had to attend to. So he asked me to _deliver _Sasuke's invitation. I mean why would he _trust you_? You'd just tear up the invitation and pretend you never saw it, which would prevent Sasuke from coming, just because _you're jealous_!"

I finished reading the paper and looked up at my two annoying teammates. Naruto had his hands folded over his chest, while Sakura was sticking out her tongue, her hands never leaving her hips. I opened my mouth to say something when Naruto interrupted rudely a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"As long as I'm not on the same team with him I'll be _ecstatic_!"

With that Naruto leapt through my open window ranting about something under his breath. Using this as an opportunity Sakura flashed me a peace sign and started to talk about how _great_ it would be if she and I were on a team, and how _great_ it would be if Naruto weren't with us.

My only thought was, 'Note to self: Lock doors and windows before I go to sleep.'

It took a while for me to convince Sakura to leave. The invitation said the Orientation started at noon, and it was already nine o'clock. I had to assure this hysterical girl that I would met her at the Orientation, and I had to assure her I could find the building with out her having to escort me.

Closing the door I leaned against the hard wood, and combed my calloused fingers through my hair. I looked toward the ceiling; thinking about my dream. I had completely forgotten about it in the chaos in which I awoke too; until now. I started to wonder if it was a dream my mind created to get me through the night.

Then a horrifying thought occurred to me. What if this was some sort of suggestive dream? Perhaps it was something hidden away deep inside me, some sort of unknown urge that was surfacing…?

Before I knew it I was bent over my sink and splashing cold water on my face. Shaking my head I stood up and pivoted, gripping the sides of the sink tightly; I chastised myself out loud,

"How can you think such immoral thoughts?"

**_A/N: If you enjoyed it please review! Hmmm…I wonder what immoral thoughts Sasuke-seme was thinking? . _**

_** 3 meow**_

**Footnotes**:

Chinkyaku: Welcome visitors

Kawaii: Cute

Kami: God

Bishi: Good looking male

Hai: Yes

Nani: What/huh


	3. New teams! Old rivals

**A/N: **Chinkyaku! Thank you for reading the second chapter. Both meow and I worked very hard on it, and we hope you enjoy it. Some things to go over… We use a lot of words that are in different languages, but there will be footnotes at the bottom for your convince.

One last thing; this:

Means a time skip. Well read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** We _do not own_ Naruto. But Naru will always be matou's kawaii bishi! . ' As Sasuke will always be meow's kawaii kami! --'

**It's _Just_ Training**

By: matou and meow

**Chapter 2**

_**New teams! Old rivals. **_

**Normal POV**

As usual, Naruto was running twenty minutes late for the Orientation. Except this time he couldn't sneak in without getting caught; for Tsunade had situated herself outside the door; waiting patiently for her victim to turn the corner. As if on cue Naruto turned the corner creeping along the wall as if he would be able to sneak in.

Tsunade grabbed Naruto by the collar before Naruto knew what had him; and started shouting recklessly at him. Half the things she was yelling and accusing him for had nothing to do with the young blonde.

Shizune walked down the hallway in the opposite direction, seeing the brutal attack she clasped both hands around her mouth, dropping her clipboard in the process. Running towards Tsunade she cried out,

"Tsunade-sama! NO!"

Shizune grabbed Naruto from behind and attempted to pull him from the death like grip Tsunade had him in, wailing out in distress,

"Tsunade-sama...Please just let it be…Let Naruto-kun go!"

Naruto's eyes were out of focus and his surroundings were spinning uncontrollably around him; making it difficult for him to walk right. He took several steps and fell forward. Shizune shrieked and grabbed him right before he hit the ground.

The room, in which the Orientation was being held in, was sweltering hot. Every action was like torture to the students as the sun streamed through the enormous windows magnifying in intensity. The eight students gathered within the room were either standing still and waiting, or talking softly to anyone willing to listen.

Sakura was leaning against the wall, raving on and on about how obnoxious Naruto was and how he got what he deserved, too a very-bored looking Sasuke. The Uchiha was twirling a kunai while nodding his head as if he were listening.

A very angry looking Ino was glaring at Sakura, occasionally shifting to gaze to Sasuke. Gaara was standing beside her, and every time Ino leaned over to get a closer look at Sasuke; Gaara would lean to the opposite side. Not wanting her to touch him.

Neji was busy shaking his head at Hinata's obsessive actions, as she tried to arrange herself so that she could see Naruto; through the crack in the door.

Shino was standing silently in the center of the room, listening attentively to everyone's conversations; and waiting patiently for the Hokage. Shikamaru stood next to him, arms crossed, head cocked back, counting the cracks in the ceiling out of sheer boredom.

The door opened and Shizune and Naruto quickly emerged. Tsunade strode through the threshold looking extremely scary due to the immense rings under her eyes. She rubbed her face tiredly, finally explaining,

"Alright! I'm going to ask you to look at the back of your invitations- there will be…a sort of list describing the tasks…"

Sure enough, a list that hadn't been there before had appeared on the back of each invitation.

Three teams, one objective.

No chakra usage because of a special barrier-the objective must be reached using only teamwork, strength, endurance, and agility

There are five checkpoints- each checkpoint will have three maps, the first two teams there, will choose their map randomly.

Maps range from the hardest route to the easiest route. All maps lead to the same checkpoint.

The winning team will receive 10,000 yen, a free year-supply pass to the Ramen Shop, and special training for a new and rare technique.

After several minutes Tsunade clasped her hands together and asked optimistically her face brightly light,

"Any questions?"

This caused most of the Genin to turn toward her. All wondering the same thing; rather or not she was Bipolar. Tsunade's sudden mood swings and vicious attack on Naruto left them feeling uneasy about asking their question; for fear of. A) How she would respond and B) How would she react. Finally, Neji spoke up asking severely,

"What does this mean? The list is too fragmented to fully understand its meaning."

Tsunade's once cheerful expression and voice turned drastically sour and pessimistic. Sighing loudly she began to explain, her eyes misting over as she yawned briefly,

"You will be split up into three teams- each team will be assigned to one of the teachers from the academy. Your team will be given a map at the beginning- the maps will each be a different level of difficulty, ranging from the hardest route to the shortest route. However each route leads to the same checkpoint, in which the process will begin all over again…"

She trailed off and looked around as she had all of the students attention, and continued her voice rising in spirit,

"There will be five checkpoints in all. If you are first to reach the checkpoint, you will have a choice to take any of the three maps, but you may not look at the insides of them. Which goes to show, that luck is also apart of this competition. The second team has a choice of picking one of the remainder two and so on.

Tsunade saw that Naruto was bent over holding his head and was about to snap and scream at him again when Shizune tapped her clipboard, and motioned to the rest of the students who were paying attention. Tsunade glaring at Naruto; continued nonetheless,

"At each checkpoint, you will have an opportunity to speak with your teacher- and depending upon the map you choose, your teacher will give you supplies. No matter what route you receive, you may not use any chakra whatsoever."

Naruto was barely listening; he had regained consciousness, and was too busy drooling over the promise of a free year's supply of ramen. Suddenly he snapped out of his trance, shifting his eyes around the room looking at the other ninjas, he felt a familiar presence. A certain red haired boy caught his attention. He whirled around on Gaara almost yelling out in enthusiasm,

"Gaara?"

Gaara turned his emerald eyes that had black circles of insomnia wrapped around them, and looked in Naruto's direction. Gaara caught the young blonde's eyes and the two stared at each other. A smirk graced Naruto's lips. Gaara tilted his head in an arrogant way causing his red hair to fall over the kanji symbol; as if saying 'Long time no see' in body language. Naruto than shook his head and demanded,

"Why is Gaara here? This is for Konoha not Suna!"

Tsunade lifted her head slightly, chuckling in a fanatical manner.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto... There's a reason for it. Besides it's time for me to announce the teams."

The room fell silent, everybody stiffening as they listened. Anticipation dribbled through the air. Even Neji and Sasuke seemed a bit anxious as Tsunade began to speak, reading from a light pink piece of paper she declared,

"The first team is the Red team. Anko the leader, and the students assigned to Anko are Gaara, Ino, and Sakura."

Gaara rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, already predicating that he'd be go completely insane by the time this was over. He folded his arms over his chest and looked at his soon to be teammates. Ino was glaring at Sakura, who was practically sobbing over the fact that Sasuke-kun wasn't on her team.

Sakura than directed her attention toward Naruto, who had his eyes closed real tight, she glared at him with such force that if looks could kill Naruto wouldn't last a minute; blaming him for not being with her Sasuke-kun. Tsunade continued, slightly louder,

"The second team is the Blue team with Gai. The students on the blue team are Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru."

Hinata pressed her fingers together sadly- she had wanted so bad to be with Naruto. Shikamaru sighed, thinking, 'This will be bothersome.' as he glanced at Shino, who simply nodded.

"The last team is the Black team with Kakashi. Sasuke, Naruto and Neji will be on that team."

Neji merely glanced at his new teammates, completely at peace with his fate. Sasuke groaned under his breath and thought, 'why is he always haunting me' as he sideway glanced his blonde teammate. Naruto blocked out the first two teams as they were being called; but looked up when he heard his name and immediately was infuriated. His eyes bulged as he whined loudly,

"Nani! Sasuke! We can't _possibly_ be on the same team again! This thing is _rigged_! It's a _conspiracy_!"

Tsunade placed both index fingers on her temple and started to rub them around in circles, forcing ever fiber of her being in not lashing out at Naruto. He made it very difficult, as he continued his hourly rant,

"Why can't I be with Shikamaru? Or Gaara? Why this team? Why Sasuke?"

The answer was left unanswered but both Gaara and Shikamaru looked at each other and for a fraction of a second pictured what it would be like if they were picked for a team.

It seemed that nobody was pleased with the teams they have been selected into- perhaps not being selected at all would have been better for the nine students gathered in the small office- perhaps…but then we wouldn't have a story, now would we?

_**A/N: Please review if you enjoyed it! **_

**Footnotes:**

Chinkyaku: Welcome visitors

Kami: God

Kawaii: Cute

Nani: What/Huh

Baka: Fool/Stupid/Idiot etc


	4. Hesitancy

**A/N: **Chinkyaku! Thank you for reading this chapter. Both matou and meow worked very hard on it, and they hope you enjoy it. Some things to go over… They use a lot of words that are in different languages, but there will be footnotes at the bottom for your convince.

One last thing; this:

Means a time skip. Well read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** We _do not own_ Naruto. But Naru will always be matou's kawaii bishi! . ' As Sasuke will always be meow's kawaii kami! --'

**It's _Just_ Training**

By: matou and meow

**Chapter 4**

_**Hesitancy**_

**Sakura's POV**

We were the first team to cross into the forest, so of course I was pumped. Not even these gaudy jumpsuits could dampen my spirits, and I was ready to kick anybodies ass that dares to stand in our way of victory.

Anko, are scatterbrain instructor, informed us that we should keep the lead. Yet pace ourselves. _Sure_…pace ourselves? We all rolled our eyes at that remark. It didn't really stick into our minds 'till now. At first we were practically running; however now since our chakra was useless we got tired more quickly and started to walk.

It seemed that we were on the same trail for hours, and I was debating whether or not we were walking around in circles, or if the atmosphere was just really playing tricks on me. If I voiced my opinion and we weren't going in circles then the joke would be on me, giving Ino-pig something else to gloat about.

But…if we were going in circles and I did point it out we could figure out the correct route and be on our way to the first checkpoint. I then looked toward Gaara and shivered. He was the one who was navigating us, and what if he took it the wrong way?

I would have kept quit if not for my aching feet. I wouldn't have minded walking on solid dirt; actually I would have preferred it. This road was broken, slimy and started to cause my feet to form blisters, which throbbed pain through my legs whenever I walked; I might add. I looked up at my other teammates too see if they where having the same problem I was.

No luck, Gaara's face was devoid of any emotion and Ino just looked angry at the world. What a lively bunch we are, ne? My body was giving up and I had enough and decided taking my changes with Gaara's reaction then continuing on this god forsaking path,

"I think we're going in the wrong direction."

There I said it. Ino and Gaara both stopped simultaneously and stared back at me. Gaara was the map holder and the teammate captain and he looked at me as if he was offended; surprisingly enough he didn't speak. Except this look also brought a look of death which caused more series of shivers to run up and down my spine. I jumped back gawking at him. Since they didn't respond or interrupt I continued my theories,

"I think we might be caught in some sort of illusion…?"

Ino sighed in frustration and countered fiercely flipping her long blonde hair,

"Illusions involve chakra, if you haven't noticed…WE'RE ARE IN A FOREST THAT HAS NO CHAKRA!"

Several birds flew away screeching and cawing. I fought back the urge to punch her. I didn't understand for somehow that idea seemed more prepared in my head; than through my mouth. Gaara simply blinked, apparently not much for words. But he didn't reject my theory. Instead he pulled out the map and looked at it. He then looked around our surroundings. I watched fearfully, but nothing bad happen he just explained in a monotone voice,

"Perhaps, this map only gives us half of what where're supposed to do."

Ino blinked and jumped over toward the map saying stunned,

"Huh?"

**Normal POV**

The trio in matching crimson jumpsuits gathered around the map. Gaara pointed towards a dotted line that lead from the end of the path towards a bridge; that they were supposed to cross once they reached the end of the path. Gaara looked up towards the sky and narrowed his emerald eyes suspiciously, and continued in a voice just above a whisper;

"Like Sakura inclined…this doesn't seem right. My conclusion is that these maps don't give you the full set of instructions."

Ino's eyes light up as she looked at Sakura and joked playfully,

"So bubble-gum head, said something smart after all!"

Sakura stomped on Ino's foot, hard, countering in a bitter manner,

"I wouldn't talk Ino-pig!"

Ino started to jump around clinging to her throbbing foot. In her fits she had managed to thwack her head on a low branch, and then tripped over a rock and fell forward; off the pathway. Gaara folded the map and pointed in the direction, in which Ino fell and declared,

"That's the direction we will be going."

Sakura glided in front of Gaara and bent down towards Ino. Ino's eyes were wide and pupil less, her eyebrows curving in towards her eyes; drool slipping down the sides of her mouth. Than Sakura's gaze turned toward the nonexistent path they would be soon taking. The branches resembled claws that grabbed at you and the trees were closely knit together blocking out most of the sunlight. Sakura gulped and wished she never opened her mouth.

"Hmmm…down here?"

Sakura shakily asked. Gaara nodded and took the lead. Sakura pulled out a kunai from one of her pockets, gripping the handle with both hands she quickly closed the gap between her and Gaara. She didn't want to be separated. It was at that moment Ino scrambled up and whined,

"Don't forget about me! Ne, maybe we should ask for Anko's advice…?"

**Normal POV**

Shikamaru sat down lazily at the base of some rock formation and scratched the back of his head while saying bleakly,

"This is so bothersome."

Shino and Hinata were doubled over panting heavily. Shino looked toward Hinata and asked in an orderly fashion,

"Hinata…are you okay?"

Shino and Hinata had been on the same team before. So Shino has gotten to know Hinata fairly well. The two of them had a closer bond than they did with Shikamaru. Hinata straightened up and stuttered,

"Ha-Hai…"

Shikamaru pulled out the map and articulated, not paying attention to them,

"Those clones sure were strong…I didn't expect anything like that…"

Shino nodded and walked toward his new teammate and glanced at the map, and than started looking at the rock formation Shikamaru was leaning against. Gai-sensei's voice rang loud and frantic through Hinata's radio,

"Oh the power of youth strikes again!"

Hinata jumped at his voice, and looked at the radio, which was attached at her hip like it was a foreign object. Shikamaru turned on his radio and commented as he wiped the sweat from his forehead,

"It seems each clone has a weak point…and each weak point varies from clone to clone. If you find out the weak point that you can defeat them easily. It's simple, really."

The trio heard Gai sobbing. Then he spoke between sobs,

"I…am…so… proud…of…you!"

**Shino's POV**

There was something about Shikamaru that didn't fit quite right with me. Strong feelings brewed in the pit of my stomach; feelings of hatred and distrust were targeted towards him, and I couldn't figure out why. I presumed Shikamaru was a lazy genius who befriended everybody, yet somehow the way he maneuvered today seemed like it contradicted everything I thought of him. Sure his skills were everything I had expected, but his attitude changed dramatically.

The aura he was releasing felt arrogant like he was superior to both Hinata and me. I wanted so badly to pull Hinata aside and ask her for her opinion, but then again, maybe I'm just thinking too much into it and maybe this was how Shikamaru really worked. This just made me ask myself if teamwork could be accomplished within our trio.

Our assigned route was to cross over some rock ledges and from there, follow a barely visible trail until we reached what we assumed was the checkpoint. I wasn't sure what difficulty our map was, but by looking at the rock formation I came to the conclusion that it was probably the hardest map.

I pointed to where Shikamaru was resting and stated formally,

"We have arrived at our destination."

Shikamaru turned around and looked up at the dusty red rocks and responded slyly,

"So it appears."

**Hinata's POV**

'Baka, Hinata!' I chastised myself. I shouldn't have fallen so far behind. This squeamish feeling never left me and that only brought even more stress on me to catch up. My hands and feet were bruised and every muscle ached. The no chakra rule was putting strain on all of us, but I felt it mostly on myself. I had never been a very great student, and this new challenge was only bringing that out.

I had to be stronger, I wouldn't give up. Naruto's words of never giving up know matter what rang through my head. Suddenly I felt my face blush and I quick buried my head in my hands. 'Naruto-kun…I won't give up!'

I looked up and saw Shino and Shikamaru arguing once more. They were so far in head of me I couldn't make out their voices. I needed to get over there quickly. I hated when people quarreled, and I wanted to get to them to stop, as soon as I could. Like Gai-sensei said, 'We need teamwork and corporation in order to succeed.' Nevertheless, weaving around, and over rocks was more difficult, and exhausting than I thought.

Gai-sensei's harsh voice blasted through our radios, a big change from the last time he talked to us. His voice startled me and I toppled over onto a large rock. I realized he was scolding Shino and Shikamaru. Not liking the sounds of yelling at all; I turned the volume down. Before I could react, the rock that was supporting my body started to inch forward, and soon it was teetering over a black yawning abyss.

I screamed out in horror. There was a good three feet gap between me and the next ledge. I didn't want to die! I wouldn't give up. With tears forming in my eyes I jumped from the rock and my hands gripped several rocks on the ledge.

In the midst of my frantic leap, I felt the radio in my pocket slip out and I heard Gai-sensei's voice getting smaller and smaller, as my radio fell into the abyss.

I started to pull my body upwards, my fingers and hands raw and bloody. My fingers only made me realize how much danger I was in- if I let the pain take hold of me, it would override my fear, yet all I could think of was getting onto that little ledge.

I wouldn't give up, no matter what. I started to pull one knee over the ledge when I heard shouting from both Shino and Shikamaru. I almost didn't hear them; a fierce determination had gripped me, making my exhaustion disappear.

Suddenly I realized that their frantic shouts were filled with concern. I soon realized what their shouts were. It was a warning. The ledge in which I was climbing up started to crack and I felt pieces fall into the abyss.

I cried out once more and jerked myself upwards; extreme terror tightened its grip around me again. I soon started to run with everything I had toward Shino and Shikamaru. Everything around me became a blur. The ground beneath me was breaking apart. I saw another abyss and I thought if I leapt over it I could make it.

Tears streamed down my dirty face as I saw Shikamaru outstretch his hand, Shino was nowhere in sight. I jumped toward his hand, I reached out and at the last second the hand that could have saved me was pulled back. From that moment everything happened in slow motion.

My eyes bulged in astonishment as my hand swept through empty air. I was falling down. I was falling along with numerous rocks down into the abyss. The moments of weightlessness in the midst of all this terror made me calm, if only for a brief second.

I slammed against the side of the cliff and tried to grab onto something, anything that would prevent me from falling any further.

I looked up and saw Shikamaru outstretch his hand toward me as if him pulling back had been only an accident, and his lips started to curl into a smirk.

I felt my left hand grab onto a small ledge that jutted out from the cliff, but it cracked under my weight, and once again I was falling through the air, my eyes overflowing with wetness…a certain wetness that wasn't tears.

I felt my body hit something solid. I opened my eyes and saw Shikamaru and Shino both yelling into their radio's, than I closed my eyes and saw Naruto smiling at me and saying, "You're really awesome Hinata." I felt a smile creep across my face, but all that greeted me was darkness, and an outstanding calmness.

**_A/N: Please review if you enjoyed it!_**

**Footnotes:**

Chinkyaku: Welcome visitors

Kami: God

Kawaii: Cute

Nani: What/Huh

Baka: Fool/Stupid/Idiot etc

Hitai-ate: Headband


	5. Truce?

**A/N: **Chinkyaku! Thank you for reading this chapter. Both matou and meow worked very hard on it, and they hope you enjoy it. Some things to go over… They use a lot of words that are in different languages, but there will be footnotes at the bottom for your convince.

One last thing; this:

Means a time skip. Well read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** We _do not own_ Naruto. But Naru will always be matou's kawaii bishi! . ' As Sasuke will always be meow's kawaii kami! --'

**It's _Just_ Training**

By: matou and meow

**Chapter 5**

_**Truce?**_

**Naruto's POV**

I kicked the shrubbery on the forest ground with my feet, and buried my hands in the pockets of my very uncomfortable jumpsuit. It seemed just as I predicted Neji and Sasuke were buddy-buddy, and that just left the odd-ball, me, out. It seems that Sasuke now has this new hatred feeling harbored toward me; and he didn't even try to hide it. I spent most of my time wondering just what the hell I did too make these new found feelings come to surface; then actually searching for the correct path to the checkpoint.

Our map lead us to some disgustingly infested lake, in which had no edible food swimming around in the murky waters. I took a closer look at the water. It smelt like a mixture between rotten eggs and cow manure. I nearly lost my lunch when I saw the water bubble and I could have sworn I saw a pack of insects keel over and die as they flew over the waters.

This dampened my spirits, as my stomach growled in protest. In order to get to the checkpoint we had to cross this disease infested lake; then follow the cobblestone path to the checkpoint. It took us several hours just to find this godforsaken location and during that time we had done nothing to improve our teamwork.

I plopped down midway between the forest and lake. Sasuke shot me a look of astonishment and hatred as he saw me sit down. He demanded in a harsh voice,

"Why are you sitting? We have to hurry up and cross the lake!"

I blinked at him innocently, cocked my head, while saying sarcastically,

"Tell you what, Sasuke. When you swim across that infested lake and make it to the other side unharmed, I'll become your personal slave."

Sasuke's cheeks reddened in anger but it was rare for me to get one up on the infamous Uchiha. I folded my hands behind my head and sprawled myself against the cool grass continuing,

"When you figure out a safe way to cross, then I will help. Until then…I'm saying here."

Sasuke pivoted resembling a nutcracker and walked towards the river. Neji glanced at me, and followed him. The two started commencing, but I couldn't make out their voices. All I saw was a bunch of arm movements, smiles and smirks. I narrowed my eyes at the sight, not wanting to see anymore I closed my eyes. Feelings of futility and emptiness burrowed deep inside me.

**Naruto's POV **

Neji and Sasuke came to the conclusion that we would build a raft that would support our weight, and push ourselves across the river, since it looked to dangerous to swim in. I smirked at that part, and watched triumphantly as Sasuke looked away.

Neji, the _genius, _started sketching blueprints in the dirt, and assigned both Sasuke and I to jobs. I thought I could make amends with Sasuke as we were sent to fetch some good sized logs and anything that could resemble rope.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

I followed Sasuke into the forest; trailing a few feet behind the raven haired boy. He didn't stop but responded coldly,

"Yes?"

I didn't know how to word it so I just spoke what was in my head,

"Want to make a truce…?"

Apparently Sasuke stopped but I hadn't realized it since I had my eyes adverted to the side. I stopped a foot away from my teammate, and stared right into his cold onyx eyes. Sasuke moved his slender body toward me. I felt my heart beat quicken, and I was sure he could hear it for he smirked. We were now only a centimeter apart, he placed one hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear,

"I'll tell you what _Uzumaki_. You swim across the _infested_ lake, and when you reach the other side unharmed…Then we'll make a truce."

I couldn't believe it; he used my own words against me, my eyes widened. Did he really hate me that much? I than narrowed my eyes and spat as I shoved him away,

"Bastard."

Before turning and storming off.

**Normal POV**

Neji sat at the small camp he had created while his teammates gathered the supplies; and started to whittle an oar out of a branch. He sat almost on top of the fire; he had recently made. Before he made the fire the place was swarming with misquotes. They started to eat him alive, and since he didn't carry any lotions or crèmes to relieve him of the itching sensation he had too result in using a mud concoction.

Thick ground coffee colored mud was smeared across his face, and patches consumed his arms. He resembled more of a mountain man than a ninja. Since the fire was acting like a giant bug repellent the insect population decreased considerably.

Sasuke came back with yet another good sized log. That made a total of seven logs and two oars. Neji looked up half expecting to see Naruto. He would never admit that he was worried about the blonde, but not seeing him in over an hour kind of irked him.

"Have you seen Naruto?"

Neji asked as he stood up; smoothing the wrinkles out of his jumpsuit. Sasuke was about to disappear into the woods when he stopped and stared at Neji. His eyes widened at the sight of Neji. One onyx eye twitched as he tried not to laugh at the tousled Neji. Neji's eyes welted shut, as his hand grew into a small fist; restraining himself from yelling at the Uchiha.

Sasuke's face was dripping in sweat and he looked exhausted from dragging the logs, he shook his head no, and ran his hands through his thick raven hair. Deciding it was better if he didn't comment on Neji's sources for relief. His eyes than slightly widened as he thought about the hurtful words he had spoken to his blonde teammate.

"Try calling the nuisance on the radio. He's probably sleeping or something…"

Sasuke trailed off as a sudden thought occurred to him. What if Naruto was in danger? What if he was injured…or worse…dead? He could be lying in a ditch seriously hurt calling out for help; and it would be his own fault.

"I'll save him!"

Neji quirked an eyebrow as he watched his slightly mad teammate race into the forest and spoke out loud,

"'I'll save him?' Save him from what?"

Sasuke grabbed his radio, from inside his pocket, and spoke urgently,

"Naruto…? Naruto if you hear this answer me dammit!"

Nothing but static replied. Sasuke came to the conclusion even if Naruto was there he knew he wouldn't respond; not after their last conversation.

**Sasuke's POV**

I ran through the forest, the only sound I could here was my feet pounding on the ground, and my heartbeat quicken with each step I took. I was looking around frantically for him…seeing no traces of him I called out again,

"Naruto?"

I just kept replaying his words and my words in my head. He wanted a truce…why didn't I just accept it? Why did I reject him? I felt my cheeks burn and quickly shook such immoral thoughts from my head.

"BAKA! When I get my hands on-"

Before I finished something caught my eye. I slide to a stop and twisted my body to see what it was. Naruto had one foot against a tree and was cutting what looked like vines. I lost it. I took out one of my kunais and threw it with all my strength at him. It soared with perfect precision, and cut through the tree; just missing his head. How dare you worry me!

I watched as Naruto leapt backwards, yelping out in bewilderment. Losing his balance he toppled to the ground. In a second I was leaning over him and glared down. I lectured,

"Why didn't you answer your damn radio?"

Naruto narrowed his cerulean eyes and pushed himself upwards glaring back at me. What right does he have to glare at me? Naruto than pulled out his radio and smirked at me taunting,

"Looks like I accidentally turned it off."

I snapped again. I took out the decoy map which was in a metal container and smacked it hard across Naruto's head; sending him once again toppling to the ground. I watched Naruto's expression turn from sour to somewhat amused. I stepped back a little, wondering if I hit him so hard he turned mad. Naruto turned his body around and looked at me, not even bothering to stand up as he chuckled,

"Feeling guilty?"

I narrowed my already narrowed eyes, if that was possible, into slits and hissed back,

"What's that suppose to be?"

Out of instinct, I held out my hand to help him up. He willingly accepted this rare gesture of kindness, and propelled himself up, continuing in a cocky manner,

"You were worried about me…weren't you? Regretting the rejected truce, ne?"

I was still gripping his hand, and the two of us stared into each other eyes. I jerked my hand away. I was appalled, and defended almost a lost for words,

"Me worry about a baka-dobe like you? I only came because we need all three members in order to advance to the next checkpoint."

I felt my cheeks warm up again, why was I so damn embarrassed? I wasn't worried; I hated this blond boy with a passion! I pivoted so he couldn't see my face and changed the subject significantly,

"Get the vines and let's go, thanks to you…we're now behind our schedule."

From the corner of my eye I saw Naruto place both his hands behind his head a small smile on his lips. A small smile spread across my own lips as I made my way back to the campsite.

First Check Point

**Normal POV**

Bright yellow flags were positioned around a large and orderly campsite. The campsite contained several small brown tents; a large white tent and a gold tent. A vast bonfire was located in the center, and was currently being stoked. The sun soon started to slip behind the treetops, casting long and dark shadows over the checkpoint.

Several medical ninja's rushed about as a battered Hinata being carried by Gai came onto the scene. Two medical ninja's carrying a stretcher placed Hinata onto the stretcher; causing Hinata to groan softly. She was rushed into the white tent as Gai shook his head, his face twisting into an expression of pure misery.

Kakashi, just hearing about the incident, walked up to the hunched over Gai and clasped his shoulder from behind. Gai simply shook it off, and without a word he silently walked toward the white tent. Kakashi turned around to see two panting boys, doubled over from sheer exhaustion.

"I see teamwork wasn't achieved."

The silver-haired ninja commented, causing Shikamaru to straighten up and looked fiercely at Kakashi. He pushed past him snapping,

"If I were you I'd stop preaching about teamwork, when your own team can't grasp the meaning of the word."

Kakashi just watched as Shikamaru disappeared into the white tent. Shino bowed and apologized,

"Please, forgive him. He was the closest one to Hinata when she was falling; and he tried to grab her but he couldn't reach. I think he blames himself…"

Shino trailed off and wandered toward the tent, but never entered it. Kakashi nodded, but narrowed his eyes nonetheless.

Claw like fingers grasped both shoulders of Kakashi; nearly losing his balance the silver haired ninja shifted his weight. Kakashi then turned around to see Anko ducking behind him. He quirked an eyebrow her hands were starting to strain his shoulders. He was about to ask what the matter when a loud and familiar voice shrieked throughout the checkpoint,

"ANKO YOU BASTARD! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Kakashi turned his head to the voice and saw Sakura, Ino, and Gaara soaked in what looked like swamp water; and flies were buzzing around their heads. Sakura pointed toward Anko continuing to scream in pure rage,

"HOW DARE YOU GIVE US DIRECTIONS? NAVIGATOR MY ASS"

Anko moving Kakashi in front of her, making him a human shield, waved her hands out saying quickly,

"Sakura-chan! You're looking wonderful today! Did you do something new with you're hair?"

Sakura dropped her bag and ran toward Anko; killer instants welding in her eyes. Anko who abandoned Kakashi started to ran in the opposite direction. Anko was flailing around trying to avoid the deadly wrath of Sakura, as Kakashi inched his way toward the remaining Red team. He looked from the exhausted and freezing Ino to the highly annoyed Gaara. He forced himself not to laugh at them and scurried away before he couldn't contain himself any longer.

Both teams were here. Unfortunately, none of the teams would be able to continue until Hinata recovered fully.

All they were waiting for was the Black team. Kakashi sighed, closed his eyes tightly, and wished…no prayed that his team was alright.

**_A/N: Please review if you enjoyed it! Sorry…This chapter was just fluff. Next chapter it gets exciting. ; _**

**Footnotes:**

Chinkyaku: Welcome visitors

Kami: God

Kawaii: Cute

Nani: What/Huh

Baka: Fool/Stupid/Idiot etc

Dobe: Loser

Hitai-ate: Headband


	6. Hidden urges revealed

**A/N: **Chinkyaku! Thank you for reading this chapter. Both matou and meow worked very hard on it, and they hope you enjoy it. Some things to go over… They use a lot of words that are in different languages, but there will be footnotes at the bottom for your convince.

One last thing; this:

Means a time skip. Well read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** We _do not own_ Naruto. But Naru will always be matou's kawaii bishi! . ' As Sasuke will always be meow's kawaii kami! --'

**It's _Just_ Training**

By: matou and meow

**Chapter 6**

_**Hidden urges revealed**_

**Neji's POV**

I thought 'Alas! We have finally understood the definition of teamwork', but that didn't last very long. It was as if they were actors putting on a show…very good actors I might add. When Naruto and Sasuke came back they were both smiling and laughing at some joke I didn't quite understand, but their smiles made me want to smile. One thing I learned; smiling is contagious when it comes from Uzumaki Naruto.

For the remainder of the day we finished building the raft. Apparently; Sasuke must have warned Naruto about the mud on my body, for he didn't say anything concerning the mud. I guess that was a good thing, for I didn't know how I would respond if he did comment. Anyways, I calculated that we would arrive at the check point around nine o'clock. I sent Naruto down to the lake to see how far down he could see. That was the biggest mistake.

Naruto didn't come back, at first I didn't think much of it, but after making some last minute preparations I looked up and saw Naruto standing and looking down into the water. He seemed to be in some sort of a trance. I quirked an eyebrow and called out to him,

"Naruto?"

Sasuke looked up and Naruto screamed out; his voice in pure fear. He fell backwards his eyes wide and face pale. Both Sasuke and I turned toward each other and then ran toward him. Was he reading my mind?

"What is it? What's wrong?"

I asked, as soon as I reached the terrified blonde. Naruto didn't answer he just shook his head and scrambled upwards declaring that he wasn't going across the lake, and that he wasn't going on the raft. Sasuke's eyes widened, following he snarled,

"Why not?"

Naruto made it back to the dying camp fire and sat down his fingers griping into the dirt; showing us that he wasn't going to go easily. I looked out toward the water, and cursed. If only I could use my Byakugen, I could quell his foolish fears. I crouched down and looked around the water, looking around for signs of anything living. I saw no indications of anything.

"There's nothing in the water Naruto…"

I proclaimed in a calm voice. Naruto shook his head and defended fiercely,

"It'll drag us under! It will! I'm not going! I'm staying here! You can't make me go!"

**Normal POV**

Sasuke ran both hands through his hair, out of frustration. The raft and oars were finished, and everything was packed up. All they had to do was cross the lake before sunset and walk down the cobblestone path. However, things didn't go as smoothly as both Neji and Sasuke thought it would've.

Naruto refused to go near the lake; he even refused to look at it. Going as far as turning his back on it. Sasuke pointed an accusing finger at Naruto and taunted bitterly,

"You're scared? You can't take it…that's all."

Naruto closed his eyes and defended in a small voice,

"I don't want to put ourselves in a dangerous position…"

Sasuke threw back his head back and laughed…a laughter that was crazy and angry all at the same time. Neji pushed past Sasuke, glaring at him to be quiet, he then crouched down in front of Naruto. If Sasuke wasn't going to knock some sense into him the friendly way, Neji figured he would.

"Naruto…You helped me and I want to help you."

Naruto looked straight into Neji's pure white eyes, his face twisting up into confusion. Neji tilted his head to the side continuing in his calm manner,

"Lets just cross the river and you can tell-"

Naruto stood up and screamed, jerking Neji away,

"NO!"

He than took out his radio and continued, but in a more controlled voice,

"Lets call Kakashi…he'll know what to do!"

Before Naruto could say anything into the radio Sasuke body tackled him to the ground, knocking the radio out of his hand. Neji quickly swept up the radio and turned it off; in one quick smooth motion. Naruto shook his body from side to side, but Sasuke was stronger and pinned his arms down.

"You're bloody mad! You're all insane! I'm not going on that damn raft!"

Sasuke than placed both his hands over Naruto's mouth; causing Naruto's eyes to bulge out. Sasuke looked straight into the blonde's crystal blue eyes, and whispered his attitude changing drastically,

"Please…I promise nothing will happen to you. But we need you to come with us in order to go to the checkpoint. Calling Kakashi will only have us disqualified. We came this far to turn back."

Sasuke than released Naruto and backed away. Naruto was gasping for air and sat up coughing. Naruto wiped his nose and breathed heavily,

"Fine…but I'm sitting right in the middle and I'm not going to paddle!"

Neji and Sasuke both shook their heads in the compromise and the trio started to make its way down to the lake.

**Sasuke's POV**

I didn't understand why I got so annoyed with Naruto, or why I lost my temper. I though we were fine…are truce was silently made, and everything would go smoothly. I didn't even try to understand him. I just wanted to get to that checkpoint, I mean we were so close, until Naruto went crazy and refused to go near the lake.

I mean when Naruto refused to go I just wanted to push him under water so I wouldn't have to look at him. He looked so damn vulnerable and shaken up I just wanted to hold him close to me, and tell him everything was alright. But I had to shake those immoral thoughts out of my mind. So the only way I thought I could do so was to lash out at him.

As we walked towards the raft I sensed Naruto's body tense up again, I knew he would chicken out. We were about a foot away from the raft and the lake when Naruto pivoted and crashed right into Neji. Neji grabbed onto Naruto's jumpsuit as I grabbed his hand. When I touched his hand electric bolts shot up my arm and down my spine, paralyzing me momentarily. My face started to burn soon afterwards. 'What is wrong with me?'

I quickly grabbed his forearm and yanked him, hard. We both lost out balance and tumbled onto the raft. I rolled over on top of Naruto slamming him back down onto the raft. He started to twist his body in attempt to get away from me and screamed,

"Get off me you bastard!"

Neji pulled out a kunai and cut the rope, and he pushed us further into the water. I clung to the fabric of Naruto's jumpsuit, and I finally let go. Naruto using both hands shoved me away from him, than collapsed on all fours breathing heavily.

Naruto realized that he couldn't get to land unless he entered the water, and he wasn't going into the water. His face paled as he gave me a hurt expression. My eyes widened… why did I have these images of me grabbing onto him and never letting go? I wanted to comfort him, but I knew he would have nothing to do with me. Naruto then positioned himself smack dab in the middle; feeling defeat I know it. He pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs, and buried his face in his knees.

I looked away guiltily…Thinking 'Naruto please forgive us…if not Neji than please forgive me. When we cross…let us make another truce.' Neji and I paddled in silence until Neji broke the awkward silence saying in a sugar coated voice, something that was obviously forced,

"Look Naruto…see…There is nothing in these waters."

Naruto looked up and realized that they were in the middle of the lake, and nothing bad happened to him. I too smiled but he just glared at me, as if tempting me to say something; anything. I looked away as Neji continued,

"Here, if you helped us we could get to the other side faster."

I peeked over my shoulder and saw Neji hand Naruto the oar he had made for him. Naruto took it and situated himself comfortably behind Neji, and slowly but surely started to help paddle. I too turned toward him and coaxed,

"See…I told you there was nothing to be-"

Before I could finish Neji shouted something, but I was too busy watching the expression on Naruto's pale face twist from pale and scared to flat out mortified and an I-Told-You-So expression. Naruto reached out his hand towards me I tried to reach out, but all I saw was darkness.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke was hit upside the head with a blugger shaped object; so hard he blacked out instantly. The Uchiha's body soared through the air; blood covering both Neji and Naruto. Sasuke soon smashed into the water and a dark figure leapt back into the murky waters. Neji threw this oar down and drove in after Sasuke. Sasuke's motionless body floated but soon dipped under water. Neji swam toward him; holding his breath he went under water; grabbing onto the unconscious Sasuke. Naruto tried to move, but something was preventing him from moving his stiff limbs.

He heard maniacal laughter from behind him, as if in slow motion the blonde turned his head just as something wet grabbed his ankle. He stared into the unfamiliar face but before his mind could process the image he was jerked into the murky waters. Just as he disappeared into the water Neji emerged with a coughing and sputtering Sasuke.

Neji pushed Sasuke onto the raft. There Sasuke looked around for Naruto. Much to his demise there was no sign of Naruto. The side of Sasuke's face was dripping with fresh blood, but that didn't stop him from diving back into the water crying out before he was finally emerged in water,

"NARUTO!"

**Naruto's POV**

I was being pulled deeper and deeper into the water. Deeper into the very darkness I had once escaped. I flailed and kicked my hands, trying whatever I could to get them to let go. But the more I kicked, and the more I flailed about the more they tightened their grip on me.

I was going to die…I was going to drown in the very lake I didn't want to go across. 'See Sasuke…There were things in the water…' I closed my eyes, already going to accept the fact that I was never going to resurface alive. I felt my legs go numb, and it spread across my body quicker than the black plague. My oxygen levels where increasing and felt slimy water fill my nostrils and mouth. However just as I thought I was going to black out I felt two warm hands pulling me upwards.

I opened my eyes and saw the silhouette of Sasuke. 'Don't die you baka!' I knew that was what Sasuke was thinking, and the fierce look in his eyes proved it.

I watched in a daze as Sasuke tried to pull me upwards, and I then saw the silhouette of Neji swimming towards me. As if afraid of being discovered, they let go of my ankles and returned me to the light. I felt so weak I simply allowed both Neji and Sasuke to pull me upwards.

As we resurfaced I breathed in the air as if it was the most sacred thing on this beautiful Earth. But I was far too weak to move, the lack of oxygen had taken its toll on me.

I was slipping in and out of consciousness the whole way to land. When we reached land I was halfway between dreaming and reality but I could have sworn I heard Sasuke snap,

"No, I'll carry him…It was my fault this happened."

**Sasuke's POV**

We arrived at the checkpoint; I looked around, and saw no one. Where is everyone? Neji pointed toward the fire that had guided us and I looked and saw Kakashi standing in front of it.

"Kakashi!"

I called out, Kakashi turned around he was reading another one of his perverted books. But when he saw me carrying the unconscious Naruto on my back he quickly dropped it and called for medical help.

Medical ninja's took Naruto away on a stretcher. I looked at his wet face; a soft and innocent expression plastered it. I started to follow the medical ninja's but Kakashi stopped me, by grabbing my arm. I looked at him simply disgusted; I couldn't see his face because it was too dark. I didn't want to here a lecture, and I didn't want to speak to him…I just wanted to make sure Naruto was okay. I jerked myself away from Kakashi and ran towards the tent.

I peeked in and the first person I saw was Hinata. She looked pretty banged up. I quickly looked around the rest of the tent, but the only two people occupying the beds were Naruto and Hinata. They didn't notice me loitering there, as they started to strip Naruto from his wet clothes.

I felt my cheeks redden again, and quickly stormed out of the tent. I doubled over and collapsed to my hands and knees, and coughed up a mixture between the swamp waters and salvia. I looked up and through the locks of my hair I saw Neji and Kakashi commencing. I slowly pulled my wet body up just as the two medical ninja's who took _my_ Naruto from me came out.

"Well?"

I demanded. They looked at me; I only saw there eyes but they simple chuckled. One approached me and explained,

"Luckily the lack of oxygen did no permanent brain damage. However, his ankle was shattered…"

I pushed my way past the two before they could finish and ran into the tent. I heard them taking to Kakashi. Nevertheless they were going into more detail. I tuned them out and looked at the sleeping Naruto. A plain white sheet was covering his slender form. I looked at him and smiled to myself…He really did have an abnormally slender body. I slowly moved my body to the side of his bed. I looked down; straight at this nuisance. Why do I care about you so much?

I tried to look away…I tried to force my body to leave. I wanted to leave him be. But he was so vulnerable and so tempting and I waited too long. Before I knew it I was only a few centimeters away from his slightly parted lips. Water droplets from my face dripped to his, but he didn't stir.

"I'm sorry…"

I whispered as I pressed my lips to his, finally filling the gape that seemed an eternity away. Naruto started to stir, and he opened his eyes slightly. I pushed myself away, away from his slender body and away from his soft lips. 'This love isn't normal, baka!' I half jogged half ran out, and I almost ran smack into Kakashi and Neji.

Neji saw my facial expression and he turned and watched me as I ran away from Naruto.

**_A/N: Please review if you enjoyed it! Yes…Sasuke finally kisses Naruto: Heart attack: This chapter was hard to write though. I had more fluff but I decided to edit most of it out! But it still was fun to write. Pardon me for making Naruto use some British slang I guess the blonde hair and blue eyes clouded my mind. ; _**

**Footnotes:**

Chinkyaku: Welcome visitors

Kami: God

Kawaii: Cute

Dobe: Loser

Nani: What/Huh

Baka: Fool/Stupid/Idiot etc

Hitai-ate: Headband


	7. Confrontment

**It's _Just_ Training**

By: matou and meow

**Chapter 7**

_**Confrontment**_

**Normal POV**

An evenly tanned arm erupted from beneath a mound of thick wool blankets. Following the arm popped out a yawning blonde with frazzled hair and whisker like scratches on both cheeks. Rubbing his eyes slowly he allowed another yawn to surpass his lips as he drowsily looked around his surroundings. At first, all that clouded his vision was pure white light. Shocked, the boy jumped up out of bed thinking that he had died and gone to heaven when a soft voice pulled him back from his delusion.

"Naruto-kun?"

The boy blinked subconsciously, and looked around at the environment he was placed in. He hadn't died, quite the contrary, he had only been rescued. Plopping back down onto his feathery pillow he laid there soaking in everything that had happened. Turning his head to the sound of the voice Naruto was bemused to see Hinata in a similar condition. Only hers appeared to be much more severe.

Blind to the fact that he too was injured, Naruto leapt out of bed at the speed of sound shouting frantically, "Hinata!" The moment his bandaged ankle supported his weight a surge of pain erected through this entire leg, spreading to his brain within seconds in which receptors of pain shoot out. This throbbing feeling was more puzzling then pain, for Naruto found himself sprawled on the floor wondering how he ended up there in the first place. Pushing himself upwards Naruto looked down at the source of the pain, and frowned as he surveyed his nicely bandaged ankle.

Shrugging, he decided that Hinata's condition was more important then his own, and he forced himself into half standing half kneeling position. All the while Hinata was practically on pins and needles straining her neck over the edge to see if Naruto was hurt in anyway shape or form. "What happened?" Naruto asked puzzled as he was now only a foot away from her bed. Unlike Naruto's eyes which were focused on Hinata's face, Hinata's was focused on Naruto's lower body. The blonde was only wearing silky boxers and the mere sight of Naruto practically nude sent electric zlotys up and down Hinata's body, paralyzing her in embarrassment.

Blood rose to the surface of Hinata's face, unable to contain herself any longer she fainted. Thinking something horribly wrong occurred Naruto started to shake Hinata shouting, "HELP…SOMEBODY PLEASE!"

**Sasuke's POV**

We had to wait three long and grueling days for that Naruto-obsessed Hinata girl to heal. Tsunade took pleasure in assigning each team one tent; two depending on if that team had both sexes. Much to my dismay I had to share a tent with the infamous Neji. We weren't allowed to leave our tents unless for food or to, heh…'relieve ourselves.' Kakashi explained that it was to keep sabotaging and cheating to a minimum; which didn't really settle the butterflies in my stomach telling me that it felt like everything was one big conspiracy. Sequences from my dream and images of kissing Naruto's soft lips kept plaguing my mind. I had no idea why I did such a thing, and that thought nagged at me until I felt my sanity slip through my flingers like a string to a balloon.

The first day and a half, Naruto was still in the medical tent healing from his sprained ankle. The medical ninja's wouldn't allow anybody besides Tsunade into the tent. Not even Kakashi was allowed. Even if I wanted to sneak in I couldn't. Every time I think of that stupid-dobe I get queasy like I want to vomit continuously. I wanted to visit Naruto, and I wanted to see what really happened to Hinata. For the reason Tsunade gave was quick, simple, and left too many holes in the explanation.

However; it seemed that whenever I left my tent for any reason Sakura or Ino would pop out of nowhere and attempt conversation with me. I couldn't go anywhere without one or the other tagging along; I swear they had Sasuke radar or something. Knowing those two they probably invited the very machine and were selling it on the black market. This put a smile on my face…but then I became paranoid.

The time spent in the tent was torturous. I had to much free time, which resulted in my mind roaming, which was a very dangerous and hazardous to my health. I could be thinking about something simple like bread and next thing I know I am envisioning myself with Naruto. I felt myself getting sicker and sicker. But every time I felt my head or looked at myself I looked normal; and I wasn't running a temperature. Why am I feeling this way? I wanted to puke! I wanted to empty my insides, purge myself of these tainted feelings! This is wrong…it's sick and it's twisted! This isn't love! Above all it's immoral! He would never return these tainted feelings. What am I saying? I have no feelings for him.

Uzamaki Naruto you sicken me! I hate your clothes, I hate your hair and yet I hate the way you make me feel! If I had feelings…which I don't. But the worst part was that Neji knew- undoubtedly, he knew all about the feelings, I harbored towards Naruto, if I had any, and his accusing glances always made me feel even stranger; even sicker. Whenever he looked at me his facial features filled with mockery as if deep inside he was judging and laughing at me.

I couldn't stand it any longer; I needed to clear my head. I left the tent without excusing myself and started walking toward the pile of ashes where the bonfire was to be; since it was early morning nobody was up and about yet. I wanted to see Naruto, no I had to see him, but before I could get to were he resided something I hadn't estimated happened.

Shino stepped right in front of me. His eyes hidden behind black shades and his coat collar covering his mouth; his facial expression never changed.

"Sasuke?"

I quirked an eyebrow; I don't remember ever passing more than a handful of words with this guy. I just stood there, glaring, hoping that my demeanor would run him off… it didn't, I died a little inside, and then he continued in a hoarse whisper,

"Hinata didn't just fall."

I blinked. I knew that already. Tell me something I don't already know!

"Shikamaru stuck out his hand, and Hinata lunged toward it, for the ground beneath her was cracking and falling. At the last second Shikamaru pulled away."

He stopped talking, waiting for me to reply. After a moment of complete and utter silence I cleared the phlegm in my throat and demanded recklessly,

"Why are you telling me this? Why not tell Gai, or Tsunade?"

Shino, his voice continuing in that dull plays-by-the rules voice,

"If I did…I would have no proof. Hinata would never confess. We both know that, and even if I stand up and tell them the real story; Shikamaru would say he tried to reach her but couldn't reach. Besides I know that Shikamaru is planning something, but I just don't know what."

I brushed my fingers through my hair. I had enough problems of my own to start dealing with more. I then spat out,

"This has nothing to do with me!"

Okay I admit I am selfless. I refuse to meddle in things that don't concern me. The only person that I would meddle with is…Naruto. Shino turned around and started walking away saying loudly for all to hear,

"But it has everything to do with Gaara…and _Naruto_. Think about it."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long…my computer ate all the chapters I was originally going to out up…so now I must start from scratch…:gonk: **

**Footnotes:**

Chinkyaku: Welcome visitors

Kami: God

Kawaii: Cute

Dobe: Loser

Nani: What/Huh

Baka: Fool/Stupid/Idiot etc

Hitai-ate: Headband


	8. Naivety is hiding from the truth

**It's _Just_ Training**

By: matou and meow

**Chapter 8**

_**Naivety is hiding from the truth**_

**Sasuke's POV**

Naruto came back to the tent unexpectedly though this ankle was still bandaged, which made me wonder if he was discharged or if he had enough and left on his own. I looked for any trace of him remembering what had happened between us that night, and luckily he acted like his normal dobe self. He was carrying his gaudy jumpsuit that we were assigned to and the first thing he did was toss it to the ground proclaiming,

"I say we ditch these and wear our own clothes!"

Neji smirked and nodded silently agreeing, and then glanced at me with those mocking eyes. I narrowed my eyes on him, standing up I shoved my way past Naruto, unable to stand the pressure, and exited the tent. I heard Naruto mutter, 'Teme,' however as much as I wanted to I was too enraged to yell back at him. Before I confronted Naruto I needed to clear my mind.

**Naruto's POV**

I was confused on what the hell I did that made Sasuke so irritated with me. I asked Neji if he knew but all he gave me was a logical explanation in which he used so many long and complicated words I decided to tune him out, and start thinking of a plan to boycott those jumpsuits. Sasuke didn't come back and I didn't care. If he wanted to brood in the darkness then he had my blessing. I'm tired of everybody saying "Oh, Sasuke you're so smart." Or "Oh, Sasuke you're so talented." Those two statements are the tools to me purging.

The sun was setting and Neji informed me that we should make a fire outside our tent. I pointed out that the others were gathering around the main bonfire, and they appeared to be having a good time. So why couldn't we? The answer: he responded in his porcelain voice, "We need to work on teamwork." I mean he is correct, because isn't the fundamentals of teamwork making a fire together? Whatever, if you ask me the whole thing is just ironic. However, I couldn't argue with him, he's just as bad if not worse then Sasuke, and I ended up helping him in the end.

Sasuke didn't return until a full hour after his departure. He had interrupted my idea on how we could boycott the jumpsuits and plopped himself down onto the ground leaning back on his hands and gazing into the fire; ignoring me all together. I didn't care; if he wanted to ignore my existence let him. Turning back to Neji I continued, "So if we-"

"Naruto," Sasuke interrupted, the way he said my name sounded like he was a teacher and I the student about to get chastised. I cringed and mumbled, "Yes?" Sasuke talked directly into the fire; even though we were parallel he talked as if by some miracle I was in the fire; this action pissed me off. "You were occupying the same tent as Hinata, were you not?" Bloody hell! He is giving me the third degree. I had half the mind to plead the fifth but I decided to humor him and play along with his little game; curious to find out where it would lead.

"Yes, that'd be correct." I answered bluntly, now turning my attention away from Sasuke, and staring upwards talking directly to the heavens. "So that being the case, you had to ask of her condition am I wrong?" The way he worded the questions disgusted me. He was like a smooth talking lawyer trying to weave the witness around his web so when the precise moment comes he can crush them. "Yes…just where are you getting at exactly?" I narrowed my eyes up at the sky as if they were the ones to blame for the third degree.

"Answer me this; are we not a team?" I snapped my neck turning towards Neji who appeared to be impersonating a statue, I tried to catch his gaze but he was fixated on Sasuke who was still talking to the heart of the fire. "I suppose." The smirking Sasuke caught the corner of my eye I tried my hardest not to look but then he responded smoothly, "Teammates share important information between each other so enlighten us and explain the events that lead to Hinata being opposite of you in the medical tent," and before I knew it I was staring at him with my mouth agape and my eyes wide and glossy.

"What? Why do you want to know?" I shot back, so what if I was taking things to seriously, I had reached my limits and I won't stand being looked down upon any longer! For the first time in the ten minutes or so of taking Sasuke looked directly at me, no, glared at me, looking like he was shocked that I didn't fulfill his request. "No need to get defensive, it was a simple question, it's not like I asked you to name all the ninja styles." That smirk that tasseled hair that gesture, everything Sasuke did began to not just crawl but embed itself under my skin. I suddenly felt itchy all over the place, like my body was being invaded by Sasuke fleas.

I glanced at Neji for any support, but the moment I caught his eye it appeared that he also wanted to know the reason. I figured since they were family Neji would be the first to ask about Hinata's condition, but considering their past I wouldn't blame Neji for not jumping the gun. I sighed and like a robot repeated what Hinata told me, "The cliff they were traveling on gave way, and she couldn't escape and fell through one of the holes." It was apparent that the two didn't buy my response for they continued to stare at me. Building the pressure and suffocating me under their rock hard stares. Sasuke pushing himself to a standing position firing, "Why are you lying?"

I wouldn't lie the sudden action made my heart skip a beat as I watched Sasuke tower above me. For some unknown reason I couldn't get my limbs to maneuver myself into a standing position. So I just sat there, paralyzed, staring dumbfounded once again at Sasuke. Clearing my throat I averted my eyes towards the fire and defended, "I'm not lying." Before I could react strong hands grabbed a hold of my shirt and acting like I weighed nothing more then a feather lifted me up into an awkward standing position in which Sasuke, low and behold, held must of my body mass.

"Why are you protecting him?" I knew Sasuke was mental but I didn't know just how far he was until this moment. "Protecting who Sasuke?" Maybe I was bluffing; maybe I was just being naïve; for everybody knows being naïve is only another form of hiding from the truth. The tables turned this time I was the one asking questions, I was the lawyer weaving my web around the victim. Shoving me away from him I lost my balance and topped to the ground landing roughly on my tailbone. "Don't you fuck with me Naruto! I know damn well that Hinata would have told you the truth?" I never heard such fowl language come out of Sasuke's mouth that was actually directed towards me. Scrambling upwards I ignored the pain that seemed to give birth in my lower back.

"What truth Sasuke? I have no idea what you are talking about!" Sasuke threw back his head and laughed, "I never figured you the type to protect a fugitive! But who could blame you…I mean you are Naruto." Those words were like a kunai in which it was being plunged into my back. I had to shut him up. Next thing I knew I had whipped out several shurikens and flung them with all the strength I could muster at his perfectly hideous face.

Being the number one rookie in our class and a genius I wasn't too surprised that Sasuke could easily block, and dodge them, but I would show him. I wasn't about to let him escape. Next thing I knew I was charging at him with a kunai in one hand. Mirroring my actions Sasuke pulled out his own kunai and blocked mine. I attempted to kick at his head but he grabbed a hold of my ankle, ironically enough it was my injured ankle, and the moment his flesh wrapped around my ankle it felt like he was crushing my bones. I felt gravity tug at my body as I made my way down, but Sasuke wasn't through with me. Not yet.

In a fraction of a second I saw Sasuke raise his leg poised to attack, and I wrenched my eyes shut preparing my body for the blow when a liberating voice broke through, "ENOUGH!" I felt my body being released and I landed with a thud onto the ground. Neji stood there only a few feet away glaring at both of us, "This competition is about using our own strengths and defeating the other teams- not your own teammates!" Stuffing his hands into his pockets Sasuke mumbled, "Baikokudo," before made his way towards the tent. My eyes widened in a mixture of fear and anxiety as I saw Sasuke turn and glare at me before he vanished into the tent.

**A/N: Please fill free to give me suggestions, feedback, and constructive criticism!**

**Footnotes**:

Chinkyaku: Welcome visitors

Kawaii: Cute

Kami: God

Bishi: Good looking male

Hai: Yes

Nani: What/huh

Baikokudo:  traitor to ones village

Teme: You


End file.
